rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Vladislaus Constantin
History The Beginning Vlad's story starts similar to any other commoner of his city. Roughly around The War Of The Three Hammers, Vlad had began reaching the age of sixteen in Gilneas, with mainly nothing in life to show for it. His emotions were dark and depressing lingering around him like an aura. With no where to go, but continuing his father's tailoring shop, or traversing the dangers of the world as an adventurer, her choices were quite unpleasing. With the dream of becoming a noble with untold riches filling his thoughts, he chooses the shop over adventuring. Weeks past as he'd toil with the threads doing simple tasks for his father, until something that would change the course of his life had happen. Vlad's emotions dark and cold, an aura quite strong attracted an unseen guest. For several weeks following the arrival of his guest, strange occurrences would happen near him. Objects being misplaced, plants dying, and packs of animals forming around the house are some of the signs that Vlad picked up on, showing him something is off. Though it wasn't until his father had passed, leaving him, his sister, and mother in charge of the tailor shop that things got serious. His emotions sent him into a downward spiral of depression bringing forth a welcome sign for the dark one even further. The Dream IC After Vlad's dark emotions over his current situation and strong desire for more had taken hold and pulled in something darker, he was sent a message via his dreams. The moment his eyes fall shut, his mind seeps into a trance called forth by the sinful, Hey'Lel Ba'ali. Approaching him in the form of a red succubi, he'd crawl towards frightened Vlad speaking softly. "Do not fear my my child.." The voice would ring softly showing compassion oddly enough. Vlad's paralyzed frame would let out a higher pitched question. "Who are you?! What are you?!" Awaiting his question to be answered, black iron chains would wrap around his standing body effectively holding him still and lifting him up in a sort of angled bed. "I am the one whom can make your desires come true.. Gold, women, riches.. You do not wish to work as a tailor, but you seek more.." The demon spoke as she crawled closer towards the frightened boy. "I can make any of your desires come true if you seek it.. " Still not in the slightest calm Vlad tries to fight the chains looking at what very well could be his final moments within his mind. "Leave me be!" He'd say in a yell, though his fighting and tussling would be pointless as the chains held up. "My child.. Calm yourself.." The demon says standing showing a stunning figure, though eerie and very unsettling at the tone and almost scaly nature of her skin. Oddly enough, Vlad would do as she said steadying his breath as he looks towards her. "I wish.. I wish for all that you said.. You can seriously do this?" With a grin, the demon brushes the boys cheek. "Only if you give me everything are have and ever will be.. I will give you whatever you wish.." The fool opens his mouth sealing a deal on what will forever change his life, "I will.." The demon nods going for a kiss upon the boys forehead. "It will be done.." Vlad would then wake up in a cold sweat in his bed surrounded by the dark veil of night within his chambers. "It was just a dream.." Personality